The Sword God Vs The Thunder God
by ShadowSlayer220
Summary: The ultimate showdown, The Sword God Mifune goes up against the legendary cyborg ninja Raiden.


**Shadow: Hey everyone, Shadow here with a quick fight in honor of one of my favorite franchises new release, Metal Gear Rising: Vengeance. Please enjoy this fight scene.**

**Raiden: Shadowslayer220 does not own Metal Gear or Soul Eater.**

**The Sword God V.s The Thunder God**

The wind had blown a swirl of leaves through the air, flowing and dancing into the sky. In an open field, two warriors of other worlds stood before each other, glaring in silence. One had flowing shoulder length silver hair, dressed in a cybernetic exo-suit he had a dark bandana that covered his left eye. His jaw replaced with a metal one, a glowing red eye stared back at the other individual.

The other man stood with long white hair, he was dressed in a simple long shirt and pants. Two large scabbards with a dozen or so katana swords rested on both hips. A toothpick fiddled around in his mouth, he grunted as he spat it out. "Who might you be?" He asked finally. The other took a moment to answer, "I am Raiden, and you must be Mifune." He replied. "Indeed, you must be that mercenary that was hired by DWMA that Mosquito was blabbering about." Mifune grumbled. Raiden gave a smirk, "My reputation precedes me I suppose." He replied, his voice low and a little raspy.

"Regardless, you are my enemy. And I must follow my orders and kill you." Mifune replied drawing a sword from one of his large scabbards. Raiden responded my drawing his large cybernetic blade. "You can try your best, I do not fear death." Mifune then threw his scabbards in the air, with all the swords sticking into the ground. Raiden glanced around, "Infinite One-Sword Style, I didn't think it was still practiced." He smirked. Mifune lifted his sword towards him, "May the best swordsman win" Raiden lifted his sword in turn, and faster than the eye could blink. He darted for Mifune, whose eye widened in shock. But he moved his sword up just in time to block this enemy's strike, Raiden jumped back as Mifune went for his own attack.

Grabbing one of the many swords with his foot, he flung it towards the cyborg ninja at break-neck speed. Raiden stuck out his own hand and caught it by the handle, he gave a smirk. "You're good." Mifune gave a smirk of his own. "I've only just begun." He replied. Taking off after the Sword God again, as he got within range he swung his blade. Raiden front-flipped over him, grasping his sword with his foot he performed a roundhouse kick. Mifune ducked in enough time; taking two swords from the ground he threw them at Raiden, who parried them away with ease. During this time Mifune appeared behind with three swords floating parallel with each other.

Raiden spun around quickly, "What the…" He muttered as Mifune struck all three hilts at once, causing them to swing downward on Raiden's chest. "Sword Fang," the Sword God muttered. The blades cut across the Cyborg ninja's chest, causing some of his artificial blood to ooze out. Raiden jumped back, inspecting his wounds for moment he readied his sword for battle. He charged on the offensive, activating his visor he begun with a series of vertical and horizontal attacks. Mifune had a little trouble parrying as the ninjas speed increased, as Raiden power swung his blade Mifune went to block. The force broke his blade in half, tossing his broken sword aside he picked up another.

Raiden darted for him again, this time appearing behind him. "Why does someone with such skill fight for the wrong cause?" He asked as Mifune swung around with his blade. "What business is it to you?" He asked. "Because I used to do the same," Raiden replied as he stopped in front of him. "It is none of your concern," Mifune grumbled as he charged forward, Raiden jumped up in the air. Mifune dodge as he came down on him, but was unable to avoid the round house kick he delivered. Raiden stood before him as he lay on the ground, "I've seen how you are around children, and the little girl Angela of yours. You'd do anything to protect her." He spoke.

Mifune went for a leg sweep, but the ninja back-flipped out of the way. Mifune threw his sword at Raiden, who jumped up and roundhouse kicked it out of the way. In that time Mifune appeared in front of him, Raiden then tossed up his sword. As Mifune swung his sword, Raiden roundhouse kicked his. This deflected the Sword God's attack; Raiden began kicking around his blade at Mifune. Who was forced to parry as Raiden kept his sword afloat by kicking it at him, "Such skill…" Mifune awed as he parried, Raiden then grasped it with his foot at spun around with a kick. This caught the Sword God off guard and was cut across the chest; he winced in pain as he looked up at Raiden. "Your skills are remarkable, maybe even better than my own." He complimented. "Yours are impressive as well." Raiden replied.

"Raiden!" A voice called, causing him to turn his head. He gazed to see Maka and the rest of her group up on a hill, "Maka…" He muttered. Mifune sheathed his weapon, Raiden spun back around. "We will continue our match another time." He replied. Raiden nodded, "Indeed, another time." With that Mifune disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Raiden," Maka spoke running up to him. "Are you alright? You're hurt." She gazed at his wounds. "I'll be fine Maka, thank you." He smiled weakly. "Bah, what a coward," BlackStar scoffed. "No," Raiden replied as he gazed out at the setting sun. "He's far from a coward."

**Shadow: Hey everyone! Did you enjoy that fun little segment? I was debating on whether or not I should make this a legit fic, please leave a review if I should or not. **

**Till next time, **

**Shadowslayer220 out.**


End file.
